


That Moment

by uswntff



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntff/pseuds/uswntff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Ali is completely amazed by Ashlyn after the DC vs Sky Blue game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Ali’s POV her thoughts are in italics

The whistle blew and I dropped my head. Losing sucks, it always sucks; I will never get use to the awful feeling in my stomach after a loss. But seeing the pain in Ashlyn’s face after a loss made it 10 times worse so I didn’t dare look over my shoulder to see her reaction to the game. I made my way to shake hands with the officials and the other team before stretching. “Ali, Ali, Ali” I started to smile a little as I heard the fans calling for me to walk over and sign autographs. There are three things in life that can always put a smile on my face; my family (including Ash), a soccer ball at my feet, and excited fans.

I walked to my bag kicked off my boots and grabbed the sharpie as I headed back towards the closest group of fans. I started signing and talking with fans. I love interacting with my fans so much they are incredible. Some of them started little conversations about the game and one asked why I wasn’t wearing any shoes. _Uh funny story I forgot to put my slides in my bag because we were running late, stupid Ash and her wandering hands._ “I love being able to walk on the grass in just socks” I replied. Which is true I enjoy the feeling of grass under my feet but I couldn’t help but chuckle at the real reason I was shoeless.

A voice pulled me out of my thoughts “Ali can you tell Ashlyn Harris that I have a sign for her to judge?” I looked up and saw that it was imitating the America’s Next Top Model show and cracked up.

“Yeah of course I will. That’s a good one too I bet she will like it.”

I was laughing at how creative they got but the real reason for the ear-to-ear grin was that it made me think of us watching that stupid show for the 1000th time on Friday. She may love soccer more than anything in the world but that show is a close 2nd and I always get roped into watching it with her. I can’t complain though because I love curling up in her arms on the couch and watching her get excited when they announce who is safe, as if she hadn’t seen it a million times. I kept signing but my mind was elsewhere. _Just something as simple as a fan bringing up Ash and I melt. God I am so in love with her it’s scary._

One girl asked if she could get a picture of Ash and I together. My first instinct was to panic and run the other way. I know the fans aren’t oblivious to our relationship and we aren’t exactly trying to keep it a secret anymore but being put on the spot made me a little nervous. “Uh yeah let me find her.” I heard the girls giggle then I realized she was standing like 10 feet away. _Wow real smooth AK._ “Ashlyn, Ash, b- dude earth to Ash!” _Oh my god first I freeze in front of the fans now I almost call her babe? What is this woman doing to me?_ She finally looks up slightly confused “Yeah?” “Get over here and take this picture.” Looking back on it that may have seemed kind of harsh but she knows I am just joking around and trying so hard not to flirt. “Oh pictures,” she replied. _Wow what a dork Gah there is that dimple, I swear she’s trying to kill me._ “Did someone give you a jar of Nutella?” I was trying not to laugh but it was impossible to stop the grin forming on my face. “Yeah! These fans are the best.” We were both laughing as we took the picture for the girl who asked.

Ash went back to judging her poster contest and I went back to signing and making small talk with fans. Once I had signed everything for the fans I walked over to my bag intent on going into the locker room but then I saw them. _God she looks beautiful and so happy._ She had picked Reece up off the grass and was swinging her around. I could hear Reece giggling and saying “faster faster.” It had been a while since we had seen the Rampone girls or any little kids actually and I almost forgot for a minute how amazing she was with them.

“Take a picture it lasts longer.”

I turned around to see Kelley standing there laughing at me. “Shut up Kel.” I wrapped Kelley in a big hug and we started walking across the field to Ash, Reece, Rylie, Christie, and Chris.

“She’s so good with kids, I can’t wait to see her with our kids some day.”

_HOLY SHIT! What did I just say?_ Kelley and I both stood still as statues as we turned towards each other. It is probably a good thing that she didn’t have anything in her hands because I think she would have dropped it. Both of our mouths were wide open as we realized what I said.

“I- uh- mean like way in the future you know if she wants kids” I tried to recover but there was no salvaging this one.

Kelley busted out laughing. “Dude you are so in love with her it isn’t even funny. I can’t wait to watch your little bad ass defenders run around.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle as we walked closer to Ash and Reece. _Lets be real those are the only 2 people I can see on the field right now. Everyone else has faded into the background._ “Yeah I really do love her.” And just like that my face was covered in a huge smile as I walked toward the one women who made my whole world spin.


End file.
